Earthbound
by Jake A. Strife
Summary: I'm adapting Earthbound into a novel in my spare time. I mainly do game stories on the side since I write my own novels for a living. Enjoy the works of Jake A. Strife? Check out the official Facebook page of Jake's original series: /DarkDayzProject
1. Chapter 1 - The Sound

Earthbound CH01 - Night n Day

Onett, a small town in Eagleland…

The world was shaking. I tried to keep my eyes shut. I rolled over, doing my best to go back to sleep. The world was still shaking. I must have had too much soda to drink the night before. I squeezed my eyes harder, but the world continued to shake.

KAAAAAABOOOOOM

An explosion rocked the night and suddenly light was everywhere. My eyes were still closed but I could still see. The brightness was absolutely unreal.

"Holy crap, what was that!?" I whispered to myself, the night having gone silent.

I sat straight up and looked at my alarm clock. The orange numbers flashed 12:00am, the power must have gone out at some point. Was it past midnight, I wondered. It didn't feel like it was morning, but outside the world was as bright as midday. I rolled out of bed and nearly fell to the floor but grabbed the bedpost steadying myself. I won't lie. I was scared crapless and I couldn't deny it. Something freaky was going on. The light faded back to darkness and once again it was night.

"What just happened?" I whispered, my heart pounding in my chest.

An earthquake maybe? No, that was stupid, earthquakes didn't shine like the sun. Still half-asleep, my mind couldn't process what was happening.

Mom and Tracy, I suddenly realized I needed to make sure they were safe. And where was that darn dog? King was probably on his back snoring when he should at least have been barking his head off.

I fumbled through my dark room. I stepped on more than one sharp object. I bit my lip resisting the urge to cry out in pain and anger. I had probably just broken some of my action figures.

I opened my bedroom door and stepped into the hall. Testing the lightswitch, I flipped it up. Warm yellow light bathed the corridor but flickered every few seconds. The power was back on it seemed. The strobe effect stung my eyes, so I rubbed them as I walked down the hall. When I came to Tracy's door I reached up to knock but stopped to listen. I could hear her whimpering.

"Trace?" I asked, "You okay in there?"

The door opened wide and Tracy stood there in her long pink nightshirt and bunny slippers. Her blonde hair hung down to her shoulders and was in tangles which meant she had been fast asleep moments before.

"I'm fine, big bro," Tracy said, "But what about you?"

I poked my nose in and looked around the room half-expecting to see some sort of boogeyman jump out of the closet or grab my sister and pull her under the bed. It was a crazy thought though, such things didn't exist and I had stopped believing in them when I was younger than Tracy.

Satisfied it was safe, I replied, "I'm fine."

Tracy was safe. That was good enough for me.

"The sound, it woke you up too, didn't it?" Tracy asked.

I nodded and ran my hand through my bed-head hair.

"I wonder what it was?" I said, "It lit up the night like no other."

"I don't know bro, but did it freak you out?" she asked, "It did," I admitted.

"Yeah, scary huh?"

She clasped her hands together and smiled, trying to look

sweet, "Are you planning on checking it out, brave big brother

of mine?"

I sighed. She was serious. There was no way I had planned on leaving to check anything out. Especially when something crazy could be going on outside. Sometimes I was too nice for my own good. I was never able to resist a girl's smile.

"I at least want to look outside." I told her, although not being entirely honest.

"Okay!" She cheered, "Here, take my baseball bat! It's got a crack in it, but you can fight off any aliens that attack you!"

"Tracey," I rolled my eyes, "There aren't any aliens. It was probably just a transformer blowing up."

"A transformer? You're right! It blew up because of the aliens! The plot thickens!" She breathed then wrung her hands together like only a mad scientist would.

I shut her door behind me and sighed. Her and her crazy conspiracy theories. The child watched way too much television, which made me wonder if it was rotting her brain. Even if aliens existed, which I doubted they did, they weren't walking around Onett at night blowing things up. They'd probably attack a bigger city, like Fourside.

I stopped and leaned against the wall. The bat she'd just given me had a nice-sized crack in the tip of it. I wondered how she managed to damage it so easily. I had just given it to her for her tenth birthday a few weeks ago. Six years younger than me, she was far more haphazard than I was at that age. I respected baseball bats. I had made the team every year since middle school and was one of the best batters. I sighed again and walked downstairs. I took the first stair and my sock got caught on something. I spun around and slammed into the wall, grabbing the railing just in time. I clutched my chest and caught my breath. My near-fall scared the crap out me. I looked at the top stair and saw the head of a nail sticking out. If Dad were around he would have fixed it. Instead he was off on one of his long business trips, making money by the thousands. At least we didn't live in poverty thanks to him. If only he wasn't so generous we could've probably left Onett all together.

"Ness?" Mom called up the stairs, "Was that you? I heard a thud!"

I walked down to find the lights on and my mom sitting at the dining room table. She was in her red night dress, with her blonde hair up in curlers.

"It's late," I said.

"I could say the same to you," she replied, "Did the explosion wake you too?"

"Whatever it was, it did," I said as I sat down across from her.

She looked at the bat in my hands, "Were you planning on going out to beat up an alien?"

"What is it with you two and aliens?" I asked, shaking my head, "But yes, I promised Tracey I would go take a look."

"You're a sixteen-year old boy. It could be dangerous out there," Mom scolded.

"You're putting up more of a fight than I expected," I said, "I'll be fine. This is the Onett hills, Mom, nothing ever happens here."

With a resound sigh she said, "You'll sneak out of your room anyway, even if I asked you not to."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I responded and cracked a grin.

"At least change out of your jammies before you go."

I looked down at my pajamas. Blue and white vertical stripes, top and bottom. They weren't very flattering, but then again who was I trying to impress?

"Alright, I'll be back," I said.

I went back to my room. As I passed Tracy's room I could hear the television on inside. Something about alien invasions.

I quickly changed into my favorite blue and yellow striped shirt, to which most people said I had no sense of style. I pulled on my jean shorts, and my red converse. I almost left my room, but I stopped at the mirror. My hair was a mess... I grabbed the red baseball cap my dad gave me off of my desk chair and put it on at an angle.

"Now I look cool," I said, joking, "No alien can resist abducting me now."

With that, I scooped up my backpack, and threw it over my shoulder. Never leave home without a backpack. You never know when you'll need it... something my dad always told me. Back in the living room Mom was sitting on the couch. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up, and I was surprised to see she was almost in tears.

"Just be safe, honey, and come home soon. There's a strange light coming from up the hill and the police are everywhere. Stay out of trouble."

She stood up, and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm a grown boy," I told her, "I'll be fine. I promise."

"No you're not grown," she responded and kissed me on the cheek.

"You worry too much," I said with a smile, "I'll only be gone for thirty minutes max."

With that she released me from the embrace and let me walk to the door where I suddenly stopped. I heard the low groaning sound from behind the couch. Peeking around, sure enough, I found King, our lazy St. Bernard sleeping.

"What a guard dog you are," I muttered and nudged him with my shoe, "Sleeping through explosions."

His tail wagged once and he rolled onto his back, his legs up in the air. Still, he snored as if to show just how lazy he really was.

"Won't ask you to come with me then," I said.

King then breathed in deeply and his leg twitched. He was probably having one of those doggie dreams where he was

running in a wide open field. With a shake of my head, I turned and opened the door. I walked out into the night, where the summer air was warm and fireflies glowed in seemingly random spots in space. I followed the path through the front yard and to the edge of our white picket fence.

Mom had been right; Cop cars were on the path around the hill, and the police were blocking the road in and out of the area. A few bystanders were standing around at the base of the path, watching and trying to get past the black-clad officers.

The only other house on this side of the hill sat beside ours, and was also lit up. Every light in the two-story home looked to be on. I hoped beyond hope that the kid who lived there, Pokey, was besleeping. He was the most annoying guy in school. Always ruining jokes with less than intelligent input. He also always with some kind of food on him, which showed in his gut. His little brother Picky wasn't so bad. Brave and friendly, he was fine, but his curiosity always got him into trouble. Pokey was too cowardly to set foot outside, I was sure. I didn't want to deal with him.

I looked around and decided the trees would be the perfect place to slip past the cops. I had to get closer to the explosion site. Looking past the blockade I could see the path that wound up to the hilltop. Tiptoeing, I made my way to the bushes and got down on my knees. The first officer was easy enough to crawl pat, so much so I ended up several feet behind him. He didn't spot me, and all I had to suffer were a few scratches here and there. Proud of myself, I scurried on ahead and ran straight into a pair of black boots.

"Don't you know what time it is!?" A grumpy-sounding voice asked from right in front of me.

I froze and slowly tilted my head upwards. I had been caught already. A crooked nosed officer was staring right at me.

"Yes, sir," I said, slowly nodding.

"Well then, get your butt home, pronto!" he responded, waving his hand to compliment his words.

"Yes, sir," I said and started to turn back, "Aren't you going to escort me?"

If he was I could probably slip away from him, but only if he turned his back.

"What do I look like? A babysitter!?" He asked, annoyed.

"Hey!" Another officer called to him from a squad car, a few dozen paces away.

The officer near me squinted, and motioned with two fingers that he had his eyes on me. He obviously didn't, because he turned his back. For a moment I pretended to walk away and but then quickly ducked behind the squad car.

The two offiers were whispering about something, but it sounded like mumbo jumbo to me, and something about the town Twoson. The night wasn't quiet enough, so I leaned in a bit closer.

"A meteorite has landed," the new officer said.

"I wish that was the worst of our problems," The first one replied.

A meteorite. That was actually something interesting and certainly was much cooler than a transformer blowing like I had told Tracy. I knew I needed to get up there and check it out before some scientists hauled it off to dissect it. But before I moved on, they started talking again.

"Right... the Sharks are running wild in town and kids are wandering around all over. Worst of all I'm hungry!" The first officer grumbled.

So then why were they on the hill? It was like the whole police force had shown up because of the meteor. The Sharks were a relatively new threat, but not one to be ignored. They practically ruled the southern part of Onett. It had been peaceful until they showed up and started tagging up the town, and terrorizing old and young alike. They even had taken over the video arcade and kept it on lockdown. No one but their members were allowed in and the cops did nothing about it.

I was frustrated at their negligence, but I wanted to get to the bottom of the meteor situation myself. I crept past the pair and a few other preoccupied officers. When I made my way around the bend two more voices came from up the hill.

"Crap, I'm almost there." I whispered, "Can't get caught now."

I scurried behind a large oak tree and watched as two officers went by. I put my hand down into the grass to balance myself and something cold squished beneath it. My face contorted in disgust.

"Ew, what the heck?" I whispered.

I pulled my hand up expecting something extremely gross, but I found just a ball of bread stuck to my hand.

"Someone's snack," I muttered.

I wiped it off in the grass and moved on. Coming up over the lop of the next section, I saw I'd made it to the hermit's shack, the only other person to live in the Onett hills. He was standing outside looking at the commotion just up the hill where an orange light glowed.

Lier X. Agerate. He was kind of a shady older guy. He always had his black hair slicked to the sides and split right down the middle. Not to mention his fanaticism with blue silk button downs. Of all things his job was designing billboards. A job suited for no one really.

"Hey Ness!" He called out, having spotted me.

"Dangit," I hissed, I had been mostly hidden and have no clue how he saw me.

"Hi, Mr. Agerate," I said, trying to sound friendly, "What's up?"

"Hi!" He said, enthusiastic, but out of breath. He had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He looked around and then leaned in close to me and started to whisper.

"Ness, I have a secret and I want to show you. Because we're buddies like that, ya know?"

"Look, I don't have the-" I tried to say.

"Don't worry. Not now. Too many eyes and ears. But come by tomorrow, or after the cops leave. I'll show it to you."

Feeling a bit creeped out, I just nodded and replied.

"Okay, sure thing."

Lier smoothed out his blue button-down shirt and looked around nervously as if someone really was listening in. He was panicky. I wondered if it was the meteorite, or maybe something else? I decided I might actually show up later to see how he was doing.

"See you later," I said and proceed on.

"Right, later," he waved me on.

When I turned the next corner, my hopes of getting to the crash site spiraled downward and shatter into a million shards of disappointment. The road was 100% blocked by the cops. There were at least three I could see before a wooden barricade. There were probably more beyond it. I couldn't get any farther by sneaking. With a resound sigh, I decided I would just try and ask about the incident, so I walked up to the closest cop.

"Have you ever seen a meteorite, kid?" The nearest asked me before I could speak.

"Uh, not really," I said.

"Well this one is different than usual, lemme tell ya. It's strange and marvelous. As well as mysterious."

He waggled his fingers and "oooooOOooooOOoo"s.

"If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working," I said, "You must be really bored."

He lowered his head in shame.

"Yeah," he responded, "We're stuck here on duty when we should be in town taking down those scumbag punks. But we have to keep everyone away for safety's sake. Especially this little fat kid."

"Fat kid?" I asked, realizing he could only mean one person.

Pokey, belly first, emerged from behind another pair of officers. The squad car right beside him illuminated his face in alternating blues and reds, each detailing every wrinkle and extra chin.

"You're Ness, right?" The officer I was talking to asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "Do I know you?"

"I guess you don't remember me, do ya?" He said, "I'm a friend of your pops."

"Oh, okay, right," I said, playing along.

He did look a bit familiar with his crazy red sideburns, but really, I couldn't place him. Maybe he had been at Onett High School giving one of those typical police officer speeches on doing the right thing.

"Anywho," he said, "Can you do something about this annoying kid?"

He pointed to Pokey, who was munching on a chocolate bar and talking to one of the other officers with his mouth full.

"I mean, he's your friend, right?" he asked, "Your

neighbors after all. Can you get him to go home?"

I sighed, "Probably not, but I'll try I guess."

I felt for the cops around the barricade. Pokey was a lot to deal with. I cringed as the annoying 15 year old reached into his pocket and pulled out a bread roll, much like the one I squashed. It wasn't even wrapped up in plastic or anything. Just in his pocket with who knows what else.

"Pokey!" I called out to him and jogged over.

"Hey Ness!" He said, chewing away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked around and then back at me like I was stupid.

"Don't be rubberneckin' Ness," He said.

"I'm not, I-"

"You're gettin' in the cops, oops... I mean officer's way!" He continued.

"I have as much right to be here as you do," I told him.

"Don't worry, buddy," he said, "I, Pokey, will tell you more about the strange meteorite tomorrow."

I cocked an eyebrow and then a yawn slipped out of me. I looked past him to the cops. There really wasn't any way around them. Unless I felt like climbing a sheer cliffside.

"I'm sure you'll tell me everything," I said, "I am

pretty tired actually.

"Go home and go to bed," He said, finishing the roll by stuffing a large chunk in his mouth causing his cheeks to puff like a gerbil.

I really didn't want to leave. Tracy wouldn't forgive me easily for not getting a look at the meteorite. At least there didn't seem to be any danger, or aliens as Tracy was thinking. And I did _not_ want to be around Pokey for any longer than I had to be. I'd probably lose my mind.

In defeat, I shrugged my shoulders and headed back down

the hill, ignoring every officer who threw curses my way, or angrily saying to go home. I couldn't help but have a nagging feeling. It was in the back of my mind, something made me not just _want_ to see the burning rock, but _need _to. But it wasn't happening right then. Maybe in the morning if I came back, I thought, unless they dragged it off to a science lab.

I made my way back to the bottom of the hill and went for

my house. There was still a squad car blocking the road to town, and a man in a blue suit was arguing with the police in it. He probably just wanted to go home, which was exactly what I intended to do. When I got to my yard I found Mom standing by the open front door, arms crossed.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"We don't need to talk about it tonight," she said.

"Okay," I replied, "Good, I'm tired as heck."

"Sleep tight, Ness," she said as we walked in.

Right away I went upstairs and pulled my pajamas back on then crashed right into my bed. My eyes had barely closed it seem, when BAMM BAMM BAMM.

I bolted upright again and looked at the clock. It was not flashing 4:00am. I hadn't set the correct time, but it was much later than befor.

BAMM BAMM BAMM BAMM

Someone was pounding on the front door. Whoever it was had better have a darn good reason.


	2. Chapter 2 - Knock Kncok

Earthbound CH02 - Knock Knock

"Come on, really?" I ask, trying to wake up.

I stare at the ceiling in disbelief.

With a loud yawn, I throw my blanket off to the side and grab Tracy's cracked baseball bat. I may just be using it this time. Whoever has the nerve to pound like this is going to be sorry.

I go straight out of my room and the light is already on this time. My little sister is roaming the hallway, hesitantly looking at the stairs each time she passes.

She spots me and stops her circular trip.

"Can you believe someone's knocking at the door at this time? It's so early. I want my beauty sleep!" She whines.

"That's the last thing you need to worry about at your age," I say, "But yeah, I know whoever this is must be crazy."

"On top of that, what an annoying knock! It sounds like they are using both hands!" She says, clearly aggravated.

"Where's Mom?" I ask.

"She went downstairs, but I guess she hasn't answered it," Tracy says.

"I guess I'll see who it is," I tell her.

She hugs me and says, "This is scary! I'll bet it's the aliens though. So watch out!"

As always when she speaks of such things a huge toothy grin spreads across her face.

"Why must my dear sister be so weird?" I mumble as I head downstairs, making sure to avoid the step that tripped me up last time.

Just like last time the lights are all on downstairs. Mom is standing in the dining room with her arms crossed, staring straight at the door. She looks disheveled and scared.

"My land," she says, "Who could be knocking at the door at this time of night!?"

"Someone who is obviously nuts," I tell my Mom, "The way they're knocking isn't even normal."

"Would you answer it? If your father were here..." Mom starts to say, but I cut her off.

"I know," I reply.

I walk through the living room and past King who is still sleeping and is dead to the world.

"Who is it?" I call out, through the door.

I hear mumbling. With the bat ready to strike, I pull the door open and jump back. None-other than Pokey stumbles into our house. He's covered in sweat and has labored breathing as if he's just run a mile... well for him probably the ten yards between our houses.

"Pokey, what the heck, man?" I say, "Get out!"

He locks onto me with the eyes of a cow staring at an oncoming train.

"Hey! L-l-listen to what I've got to say!" He pleads.

As much dislike I have for him, it seems like it actually is an emergency.

I set the bat down against the couch.

"You've got one minute, Pokey," I tell him.

"Okay!" he says, exasperated, "When I took Picky to the place where the meteorite landed..."

He stops mid sentence and looks past me, noticing my mom.

"Oh! Good evening ma'am. You're looking lovely as usual," He says and snickers.

"Pokey, the point?" I remind him.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the police that were guarding the meteorite landing left suddenly to deal with the Sharks!" He says, "You know, the Sharks? They're the local ruffians!"

"I know," I state, "I don't live under a rock."

"Well they were really going wild! Suddenly, I noticed that Picky was gone!"

"You lost your little brother!?" I ask, incredulous.

"I blame the cops," he says, "It certainly wasn't my fault."

He sounds as if he actually believes that last statement.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask, having the feeling I already know.

"When my dad gets back, I know I'm gonna get it..." He says, dropping yet another hint.

"And?" I ask.

"You're my bestest friend! Won't you help me find Pikcy?" He pleads, actually getting down on his knees and groveling at my feet.

I sign, I can't say no.

"Fine," I say, "You owe me one."

"Oh good buddy!" he says, "Let's blow this popsicle stand! But before we go why don't you say 'goodbye' to your mom. Don't you agree ma'am?"

I turn around and lean on the baseball bat.

"What do you say, oh dearest mother?" I ask.

"Ness, I know that the dog is unreliable, but you should take King along for this one. And Keep that bat handy. The sharks are out there..." She says.

"Of course," I say, and look at the snoring St. Bernard.

"No matter what anyone says, you're a courageous, strong boy!" she says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Geez, Mom, I'm not going to be gone long," I say.

"You're my very own natural born fighter!" she continues, "You'll go far."

"Mom, you're giving a dramatic speech again," I say.

This is by far not her first dramatic speech. When I get a good grade in school she'll do the same. I think her first one was when I became potty-trained, I'm guessing.

"Remember to 'go for it'!" she says, ignoring me.

"Mom!" I say a bit louder.

"But I think you should change out of your jammies before you leave," she says.

I look back at Pokey and roll my eyes. He has a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, Mother," I say.

As I walk away I hear my mom talking to Pokey.

"Can I get you a glass of water dear?" she asks.

"A soda and a cheeseburger would be nice," He says.

"Mom, don't get him anything!" I call over my shoulder.

I jog up the stairs and go change. When I come back down Tracy is awake and sitting at the dining room table with a notebook in front of her.

"Go back to sleep, Trace," I say, tapping her on the shoulder.

"But I'm going to do everything I can to help you! Good luck on your adventure against the aliens!" she says and kisses my cheek.

"How many times must I say, there are no aliens!" I say, ruffling her hair.

"That's what they want you to think!" she says.

"Okay, we'll see...," I say, humoring her.

"Oh! You might get hungry along the way so here's a cookie!" She says.

She reaches into the pack of cookies on the table and pulls out one.

"Chocolate chip," I say, "The best kind!"

I take it, wrap it in a napkin and drop it in my backpack's front pouch.

"Oooh! If there's anything you don't want, leave it with me, okay? I can watch your TV right? What about your video games?"

"You're too much like Mom," I say, laughing, "I won't be gone long. What you need to do is go back to bed."

She hugs me tight.

"Be careful!" she says.

Mom is flipping through a magazine, already having forgotten I'm still here.

"Yeah, you're cool, whatever..." she's muttering.

I walk over to King, who is still sleeping like a log. I nudge him with the baseball bat.

"C'mon, King!" I say.

He grunts and wags his tail.

"I mean it!" I say, "Or no treats for a month!"

He grunts again, but his eyes are open now.

"Walk?" I say, "Want to go for a walk, boy?"

He jumps to his feet and leaps up on me. I scratch his ears and hug him.

"C'mmmmmoon, Ness! Dad will be back soon!" Pokey whines.

"Alright," I say and lower King to the floor by his paws.

"You go out front," Pokey says, "and I'll follow at a safe distance."

"Scaredy-cat," I say, and walk to the door.

I'm opening the door and an apple rolls to my feet. I pick it up and turn around. The fruit bowl on the table in front of the couch is now empty. I look at Pokey.

"Put them back!" I tell him.

I know he took them. He tries to walk past me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says.

I grab the back of his overalls and all seven apples fall out of his back pockets, scattering all over the floor.

"Put them back, or I won't help you," I say again.

"But you promised!" he answers.

"And you're a gluttonous thief!" I say, arms crossed.

He bends down and collects them one by one. He's out of breath when he stands up. I watch him carry them back and put every last one into the bowl.

The phone suddenly starts ringing.

"Huh? Who the heck now?" I ask.

No one could sleep here if they wanted to...

"Ness, can you-" Mom starts to yell.

"Yeah, I got it!" I call back.

I pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey there, kiddo! It's your dad!" The voice sounds far

away, but it definitely is him.

"Dad?" I ask, shocked.

"You sound like you can't believe I would call!" He says.

"Well it is four something in the morning. But I'm just

surprised is all. You're usually busy 24/7," I say.

"Work till exhaustion when you're young..." He says, "Ever heard of a weird saying like this?"

"Um, not really," I say, "You're not young either."

"Hey!" he says, "But you are!"

"I guess so," I say, "Don't feel it sometimes."

"You know I'm always behind you 100%," He says.

"Thanks, Dad," I say.

Hearing from him is making my eyes water. He really

rarely calls or is home.

Pokey walks up next to me and starts jabbing his wrist, as if he's pointing at a watch.

I nod.

"Dad, I have to go," I say.

"Well, don't be afraid," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The meteorite," he says, "You're going to go look at it,

aren't you?"  
"How'd you know?" I ask.

"Please, it's all over the news," He says, "I'd be looking at it too if I were there! Anyway, I know you're brave! You can do it!"

"Thanks, but it shouldn't be dangerous," I say.

"You can never be sure. One more thing."

"Yes?" I ask.

"Don't forget to call me periodically, I like to be in the know on how you are and your progress in life!"

"That means a lot," I say.

"Oh yeah, I deposited $30 in your bank account. You still have that ATM card, right?"

"Yeah, it's in my wallet," I say.

"Buy whatever you need, kiddo," he says.

"Thanks."

I can go see a movie downtown now. Maybe even ask the cute girl out, the one who's always at the library.

"I feel like such a hero!" Dad says, "Or the father of a hero at least, ha ha ha."

Before I can respond the phone clicks and the line cuts off.

"Bye then..." I whisper.

Dad has always had a problem with goodbyes. No matter how brief. Whenever he leaves for his business trips, he goes in the middle of the night while we're all asleep.

"Picccccky!" Pokey whines in my ear.

"Alright, alright!" I say.

I open the door and the three of us leave the house. Two boys and a dog.

Right away, I can see things are different.

Not only are all the cops gone, but there's an eerie silence permeating the air. Also, there's a strange smell. It smells like metal, mixed with bleach and a hint of rotten eggs.

"What's that smell?" I ask Pokey, "It wasn't here earlier."

"No idea," he says, "But I'm about to lose my appetite."

"A blessing in disguise," I say.

We've gone no more than three steps off my property and a long piercing howl comes from the trees at the bottom of the hill. A low growl comes from behind us as King comes forward.

"What is it, boy?" I ask my loyal guard dog.

"Ness! Look out!" Pokey cries out.

A brown, short haired dog charges from the trees and King instantly intercepts him.

The two dogs growl and snap at each other. I've never seen King so ticked off. This new dog has a collar on, but it seems rabid.

"King!" I shout.

I try to to get between them and break it up.

King hops back, and I only see it out of the corner of my eye. I turn right into a mouth full of fangs in my face. I collapse backwards and shove my hands forward trying to hold back the vicious dog's snapping jaws.

King comes to my rescue and slams into the rabid one, and they tumble away in a heap of flailing legs, and into the trees.

I jump up and grab my bat. I quickly look around and see no signs of Pokey.

"Pokey! Where'd you go!?" I say.

Bat readied, I rush into the trees where King and the other dog have ended up. The brown dog is standing over King, a snarling insane mess. King whimpers and the dog goes to sink its teeth into my dogs throat!

"No!" I yell.

I run at them and swing my wooden bat. A loud crack echoes off the hills, and the brown dog falls backward and goes limp. King scrambles from beneath it and hides behind me.

"Holy crap," Pokey says, "You killed it..."

"I... I didn't mean to!" I say, dropping the bat.

I kneel beside it and check it for a heartbeat. Pokey was right. It's gone.

"Oh my god," I whisper, and crawl backwards on my hands and nees.

"I think that's Mrs. Siegfried's dog," Pokey says.

Whatever else he's saying, I can't hear. A loud ringing explodes into my ear drums. I cry out and clasp my hands over my ears, rolling side to side, unable to stay still. It hurts like nothing I've ever felt!

"N-ness!? Should I get your mom!?" Pokey asks, backing away.

Wait... it's gone? When did it even stop? Quickly, I sit up and shake my head clear.

The dog that had been dead starts twitching. My hand is on it. And there's a strange cracking as the spot in its spine I hit pops back together.

"What's happening to it!?" Pokey asks.

"I don't know!" I say, taking my hand away.

Just as I do this, it stops shaking.

I take a deep breath. What the heck just happened!? It was attacking us... it was our teacher's dog! Why? And then its broken spine just healed?

A wet tongue slaps the side of my face. I turn and get one right on the mouth. King, he's licking me.

"Oh!" I say, seeing his bleeding paw, "You're hurt!"

He whimpers.

"Sit boy!" I say.

King sits and holds up his injured paw. I take it in my hand and press down to stop the bleeding.

"You'll be okay, King!" I say.

He whimpers and then cocks his head at an angle. His paw is glowing!

"What's that?" Pokey asks.

"I don't... know," I say.

I search under his fur to see the source. Did he get colonized by fireflies? But what I see is even stranger. Seconds ago he had a deep cut in his paw, and now... there's no wound.

I let go and stand up, and a wave of dizziness washes over me. I stumble into a tree and wipe a bead of sweat off my forehead.

"C'mon, Ness!" Pokey says, "We need to find Picky."

"Give me a second," I say.

I look down at my palms where King's blood had been and it's gone. A faint blue light is under my skin, lighting up the cracks in my palms.

"What's happening to me?" I ask, on the verge of vomiting.

"Ness, do birds come out at night?" Pokey asks, "That's not normal, right?"

"Not usually, no," I say, recovering, "Why?"

I see them before he even answers me. The hill edge above us is covered in crows with a blackish-violet energy crackling around their eyes.

I shake my head, "That's not normal at all..."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meteorite

Earthbound CH03 - The Meteorite

The crows on the hill edge follow our every step. We take each step as carefully as we can. Slowly, trying to get away. Even King is wary of the birds and is slinking along with his tail between his legs. Should we run back to my house and hide? Maybe I can just forget tonight happened? Go back to sleep. No, something will just wake me up again.

We continue on and with every crunch of a twig, I jump. The hair on the back of my neck stands up, and goosebumps cover my arms and legs. The crows turn their heads in rapid movements, almost as if they are communicating with each other.

"N-Ness! What do we do!?" Pokey asks, nearly tripping over his own feet.

King lets out a low growl, too scared to confront them. He doesn't take his eyes off of them.

Too many weird things have happened tonight. Too many unreal things. My house is only a dozen yards away... we can make it, right? No... We can't leave Picky alone out here with these freaky birds.

"I can't handle this!" Pokey says, sniffling.

I glance back at him. His eyes are large and gleaming.

"Are you fake crying?" I whisper, "I don't think they care honestly."

"N-no! It's for real! I just want to go home!" He whines.

"Then go! I'll find Picky!" I say through clenched teeth.

I step away, and edge across the grass. Pokey stays frozen in place.

"Are you coming?" I say, gripping the bat tight.

"I'm gonna go get help!" Pokey says, and turns to run.

"Wait!" I whisper-yell to him.

He doesn't hear me. He takes off running, and doesn't make it more than three feet before the crows launch into the air and dive at him.

He cries out and trips, falling flat on his face. King darts over and snaps at the low-flying crows, but they attack him too. He dies out and runs around in circles trying to evade them.

I run over to them and swing my bat at the murder of birds. An explosion of feathers goes off with the loud crack of the wooden bat. It crashes into the hillside with a loud, "CAAAWWW!"

Several break free and come flying at me. I swing wildly, but it's near impossible to hit them! I cover my face as they peck at my eyes. I swing blindly with one arm, but I don't seem to be hitting any of them.

King leaps up grabbing a bird out of the air and shaking it like a rag doll.

Three latch onto my bat and start pulling. I grip it tighter and yank it back.

"Get-OFF!" I cry out.

"Ness! Buddy! I'm coming!" The voice of another comes from up the hill.

I swing and knock two more away. Our savior appears, with a sharp weapon in his hand. A crow screeches and crashes past me. Sparks appear and a flame comes from his hand, and all of the birds disperse and disappear into the early morning sky.

I fall backwards onto my butt, and sigh in relief. Scratches cover my arms. I look over at Pokey and King who are recovering as well. Now Pokey really is crying. Waterfalls flow from his eyes.

My backpack suddenly starts moving. I scramble and tear it off, tossing it to the side. A crow pops out with a cookie in its beak. The one Tracy gave me.

"Cacaw!" The man standing near me yells and the bird flies up into the air. It explodes in a sudden burst of fire.

I snap my head to face Lier X. Agerate and in his hand, he holds a flare gun.

"T-thanks," I say.

He kneels down and picks up my backpack handing it to me.

"You okay, buddy?" He asks.

"I think so," I say, accepting his hand.

He pulls me up to my feet. I wipe the dirt off my shorts. Pokey comes up to us, with the cookie in his hand.

"The crow tried to steal this," he says.

"Um... thanks," I say, and reach for the cookie, but he takes a big bite out of it.

King walks up to Lier and sniffs his shoes. They're covered in mud. As is the rest of his clothing. I realize in his other hand is a mining pick.

"Were you digging?" I ask.

Lier's eyes pop wide and he shakes his head back and forth.

"No!" he nearly shouts, "But hey, what are you doing out here?"

"We're looking for Pokey's little brother," I say.

"It's Picky!" Pokey says.

"Who's picky? Picky about what?" Lier asks.

I roll my eyes.

"It's his brother's name. Have you seen him?" I ask.

"What an odd name," he says, "Well I was too busy to investigate, but I heard a child's voice on the hilltop."

"Really!?" Pokey asks, and chomps into the last bit of the cookie.

"I'm a busy man, but when I do a job, I do it well. Ya know, because I'm a man's man," Lier says, grinning.

His perfect white teeth contrast his dirty skin, and five o'clock shadow.

"We need to get him," I say, "Do you want to come with us? These animals are acting freaky tonight."

"No can do, I need to go back to work," Lier says, "But don't forget to come by later!"

I nod, "Of course."

I owe him now. It looks like I have no choice but to go. Lier heads back to his shack, humming to himself.

Pokey points ahead, "Let's go."

"Yeah, let's hope nothing else attacks us. What was with those birds?" I say.

"I don't know. I also don't care. I just want to find Picky and go home before Dad and Mom get back!" He says.

Tired, we walk up the hill, peeking around each tree, and every curve. We don't see any more crows or dogs, but we can hear them howling and cawing in the distance. Each time we hear the noises we jump, but eventually we get to the barricade the police left behind.

"Right up there!" Pokey says, pointing above us, to where a bright glowing light is burning.

"Picky?" I call out.

We walk around the last curve.

At the plateau at the top of the hill, we finally come into sight of the meteorite. I stare in awe. It's beautiful. It glows serenely, the only sound now is the wind.

King's howl tears apart the night. I spin and find King with the scruff of his neck standing up. In a flash he bolts off. I've never seen him move so quick.

"Where's he going?" Pokey cries out, "We need him! What if something else comes after us!"

"Something spooked him..." I say, looking around.

"I'm scared," Pokey whispers to me.

"Let's just get Picky and forget this nightmare," I tell him.

The meteorite is blazing hot, sitting in the center of the steppe. The grass around it doesn't look affected. It hasn't died or wilted at all. The crater also looks as if it crashed straight down. Don't these things usually crash at angles?

I look around. The top of the hill is wide, but it's void of everything except a pair of trees.

"Do you think he's really up here?" I ask.

"Y-yes!" Pokey says, "Go check the trees. I'll be right here!"

Again, I roll my eyes. I ready my bat and approach the ree directly across from us. As I get close, there's a sound. A low rumbling, and then breathing in, and breathing out.

"Picky?" I ask.

No response. So I put my back to the tree.

"Picky!?" I ask louder.

The rumbling stops for a moment, but continues on. I jump around the side of the tree, bat ready to smash any wild bird, dog or snake.

"Wha-!" The small blonde boy yells, "Oh!"

"Picky!" I say, "What are you doing!?"

He yawns, "You woke me up."

"I know how that feels alright," I say, glaring at his brother who still is across the hilltop. He stares on, oblivious.

Picky stands up and stretches and takes notice of his brother.

"Pokey! I've been looking all over you..." He calls out to him.

"Looking for him!?" I ask, "Really?"

I turn around, crossing my arms. Oh yeah, I'm angry.

"You see," Picky says, "Pokey got scared and ran away."

"That's not the way I heard it, isn't that right Pokey?" I say, putting venom in my voice. I really want to swing the bat at him now.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay at least," Picky says, staring at his terrified older brother.

Pokey looks at me, walking over. His eyes are wide and he mouths two words, 'he's lying'.

"You're despicable," I tell him.

"Let's go home now," Picky says, "I bet Mom and Dad are worried sick of us."

"Oh no! What do we do!?" Pokey asks.

"Geez! Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the real big brother," Pick says, cutting him off.

"I've been dragged out of bed too many times tonight. Let's get going," I say.

Picky wipes the sleep from his eyes and nods. I ruffle his bowl-cut hair and it falls right back into place. He smiles up at me.

So we start off. We walk past the meteorite and Pokey grabs my shoulder.

"What now!?" I snap at him, removing his filthy, pudgy hand.

"Do you hear a buzzing that sounds like a bee flying around!?" He asks.

Picky shrugs. I listen with my eyes shut. I do hear a faint buzzing, but who cares.

"What's the big deal?" I ask, "Is a bee going to attack us too?"

"Yes! You can hear it, too!" he says.

I'm dumbfounded by the level of annoyance he puts off.

"Bees are normal-unlike everything else we've seen tonight," I tell him.

A sudden gold beam of light shoots out of the center of the glowing ball of fiery rock. My eyes go wide and I hop back, drawing my bat. I hold it up ready to kill the murderous insect of doom! But it's not a bee that appears, it's a large fly. One as big as a golf ball. The light slowly fades away and it begins flying in circles around the three of us.

Is it actually going to attack us!? What could a fly do?

"A bee, I am not," The fly says, in an almost electronic voice, "I'm from ten years in the future, and in the future, all is devastation."

A bee spouting doomsday prophecies... Yeah that's it, now I'm sure this is a dream. Still, my eyes are open and my jaw is slack.

"Giygas," it continues, "the universal cosmic destroyed sent all to the horror of eternal darkness..."

"You don't say?" Picky says.

"Why is he so calm!?" I ask Pokey as I fall into hysteria, "Is he seeing what we're seeing!?"

"I don't see anything," Pokey says. It's true, he's covering his eyes and cowering.

"However," the fly says, "you must listen! Where I am from there is a well-known legend that has been handed down from ancient times."

I look at Pokey again, and he's peaking, utterly horrified. With one hand he's clutching his chest. He may be about to go into cardiac arrest. Picky on the other hand is eating this up, staring at the buzzing super fly.

"The legend says," the fly continues his story, "When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path of light."

I slowly nod my head, and try to digest this 'legend'.

"You see, it is my opinion that you are that boy, Ness."

"M-me!?" I stammer, my legs nearly give in.

"This I believe," Fly tells us, "Giygas' monstrous plan must have been set in motion somewhere on Earth..."

I shake my head, "Giygas? What's a Giygas?"

"If you start to confront the enemy immediately, you may have time to counter the evil intentions of Giygas," It says.

"Wait a sec," I say, "I don't know if I can..."

"Three things are of the utmost importance: Wisdom, courage and friendship," the fly keeps going, "...the legends from the ancient times tell of three boys and a girl who defeat Giygas."

I look at Pokey again. He's gone ghost white and is trembling. Picky just stares up smiling and nodding.

"But..." I try to cut in.

"I will tell you more later," Fly says, "Go now! And do not be anxious about the future! You have much work to do Ness. Did you get all of that?"

"...sure," I say, exasperated.

I pinch my arm and twist, hard.

"Ow!" I whine.

I felt the pain... just great, I'm already awake.

"Thank you for listening to my long story. You are as exceptional as I expected you to be..."

"What's your name, Mr. Fly?" Picky asks.

"Ahem..." It clears its tiny fly throat, "Buzz Buzz. You may call me this."

I almost laugh as the hysteria envelopes my core. But Pokey grabs me and shakes me out of it.

"Ness!" He says, "It looks like you're really in a lot of trouble this time..."

"I think-I think so," I whisper, taking off my baseball cap and running my hand through my hair.

"Three boys, he said?" Pokey asks, "Uhhh... I'm not one of those three am I? Cause I'm not into this kind of thing at all..."

"Somehow I doubt it. My sister is braver than you," I tell him. Plus he said courage, wisdom and friendship. Last I checked you're running low on all three."

"Geez," he mumbles, "My heart is almost pounding right out of my chest!"

"Okay, let's get going!" Picky says, "This is so cool!"

I nod, as Buzz Buzz flies around my head. I turn and march down the hill, hoping somehow I'll wake up, still. Even though I know it won't happen.

As we walk past Lier's shack, he's standing outside. He waves.

"You found the boy!" he yells, "Good! But Ness, don't forget I have something to tell you and only you. Can you come visit later? Alone?"

"Sure," I say and wave.

We walk to the bottom of the hill without incident. No more crows, dogs, or insects approach us.

ZZZZBBBRRRT.

A beam of white light strikes down like lightning. It's only feet from us, and a figure is on its knees inside of it. The light fades and the figure stands. It looks like a man in a silver shiny spacesuit. A black energy covers his eyes, just like the crows. The smell of metal in the air is more intense that it has been yet.

The man chuckles from within his space helmet, but loud enough for us to hear.

His voice comes out,which sends chills through me.

"It's been a long time, Buzz Buzz."

Enjoy the works of Jake A. Strife? Check out the official Facebook page of Jake's original series:

DarkDayzProject


	4. Chapter 4 - Legend Lost

Earthbound CH04 - Legend Lost

"Um, Buzz Buzz...," I say, "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," Buzz Buzz says.

"You've been successful at following Master Giygas' plans," The spaceman says.

"Who or what is he?" I ask, lifting my bat in front of me, "He doesn't look so tough really."

"Under Giygas there are many kinds of minions. This is the kind known as a Starman. Rank: Junior." Buzz Buzz answers.

"So an enemy?" I say, confirming.

"Most definitely an enemy," He says.

"Oh okay, that puts some clarity in our current situation," I

say as calm as I can.

"Enough talk!" The Starman Junior shouts, his voice cracking as if over a radio, "You must now surrender. You're no longer a hero, but just a useless insect. I'll stomp you hard!"

The Starman points his hand which is actually a silver tentacle. The appendage begins to glowing orange and red.

"What's he doing!?" Pokey cries out, "Oh my God we're all going to die!"

"Get down!" I yell.

A wave of fire shoots out of him and toward us. There's no way to dodge this. The wave is taller than I am and spread several feet to each side.

I cry out and futilely hold up my arms to block what I can.

"PSI shield!" Buzz yells.

A pale light appears before each of us, and the fire crashes into the barrier. The burning inferno swirls around us, licking the edges of our shield, grasping for us.

I hold my breath, unsure of what's happening. The flames vanish in a puff of smoke.

The Starman looks at his tentacle hand and shakes it, as if it's broken. He tilts his head in confusion.

"Get him!" Picky cheers.

I don't hesitate. I charge Starman Junior and swing my cracked bat. It strikes him in his side. I'm sure I've just dealt a great deal of damage to him. But he doesn't even budge, not even flinch.

A low dung rings out as if I just smacked a light post. A vibration rises through the bat and into my arms. The bat is jerked free, and rolls off to the side.

Picky rushes up and swings a small stick at him, cracking him in the knee. The twigs simply snaps.

Meanwhile Pokey is in the background wailing like a baby.

I look up at the Starman who looks back at me, realizing I'm here. He snaps his tentacle back and swings it at me. Buzz Buzz rockets forward slamming into Starman Junior. The man from space grunts and us pushed back a few feet, his heels digging up the grass. I take advantage of his distraction and swing the bat and hit home with an attack to the gut. He grunts again.

"Fools!" he snaps.

Fire explodes outward from him again. I lift my arms out of instinct. I feel the intense heat trying to roast us like chickens. Pokey screams in terror and the shield of light shatters falling apart like glass.

Picky starts chanting, holding his hands before him as if he's casting some kind of spell.

"We're so screwed," I mutter, as Starman Junior's tentacle glows again.

"Don't give up!" Buzz Buzz cries out.

I watch in slow motion and I know unless I strike now we're dead for sure. I spin and use my momentum to swing Tracy's cracked bat and whack him in the back of the legs. His legs buckle and he falls to her knees.

"Brat!" Starman bellows, and lashes out at me with his arm. I bring the bat up to parry, and the forces connect. I'm flung backwards and crash into the grass, sliding right into Pokey. We land in a heap of limbs.

Picky finishes his 'spell' and cries out, "I'll finish him! Fireball!"

But there's no explosion of fire, no tiny spark. Because he's a child, not a wizard.

Starman Junior pulls back his limb and it gleams like a sharp spike. The child is about to be impaled.

"Picky!" Pokey and I both yell, trying to untangle ourselves.

BANG

The Starman's head snaps back. We stop and stare. Buzz Buzz has vanished. And then a second later the Starman slowly falls over. Buzz Buzz appears flying above us.

"What did you just do?" I ask, shocked.

He's too small to be holding a gun. Buzz Buzz flies around my head.

"I dealt with him," he says.

I walk up to his body and gasp. The visor of his suit is shattered and a black liquid is bubbling out of it. Buzz Buzz must have used himself like a bullet, he didn't even need a gun.

"Crap," I say, standing up.

Picky rushes over to Pokey.

"Pokey are you okay?" I hear him ask his brother.

I take the bat and nudge the Starman's body. Suddenly I can't hear again. The loud ringing returns to my ears. I drop my bat and clasp my hands over my ears. It's the same noise as before, and although it's just as loud, it doesn't hurt this time. When it stops a few moments later, I shake my head.

Something inside seems... more refined, and structured. Stronger, even. A moment ago I was tired and felt defeated, but now I feel refreshed and even the wooden bat feels a bit lighter.

I lift it up in front of my face and check it out. The crack's grown larger. Looks like I'm going to have to buy Tracey another bat.

"Wow," I whisper adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

I walk over to the others.

"Whew," Buzz Buzz breathes a sigh of relief, "I was taking a big chance there..."

"Who was that guy?" I ask.

"Starman Junior. He came from ten years in the future to kill me, so we can't relax yet!"

"And there's more like him?" Picky asks, "He was wicked strong!"

"From now on, you'll be fighting enemies sent by Giygas, as well as humans who have evil thoughts.

They'll definitely make trouble during your adventure."

"Adventure..." I mutter, "Yay..."

"Animals are also becoming violent due to Giygas influence over the evil in their minds.

"Come on, you're pull our legs right?" Pokey says.

"It is the truth, so listen!" Buzz Buzz says.

I look at Pokey. He's shaking his head looking at the body of the Starman.

"Let's get you guys home. We can figure this all out in the morning," I say.

As we walk Picky chatters excitedly.

"Can Buzz Buzz stay with us tonight?" He asks, a little too enthusiastic.

"He's not a pet," I say.

"Affirmative, I'm not," Buzz Buzz says, "I have many things to discuss with Ness before."

We trudge in silence to the house parallel to my own. Pokey and Picky stop on the doorstep and there's a car in the driveway.

"Oh no," Pokey says, "Ness can you come in? They won't yell at us as bad if you're with us, I think."

I shake my head, "I really gotta go."

"Please!?" Picky asks in his innocent child voice.

"Fine," I say.

Pokey opens the door and we instantly spot his mother pacing the living room in her too small dress, she's not a small lady. Her red heels clack loudly with each agitated step.

She stops and turns to face us, a look of fiery rage is set into her face, outlining her wrinkles. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes slitted, and fists clenched, she stomps over. Her makeup makes her look like a terrifying clown.

"Where in sam hill have you been!?" she shouts.

"But Mom we can explain!" Pokey pleads.

"I'll have to think of a suitable punishment! Go talk to your father!" she says, ticked off.

If the mother looked like a terrifying clown, their father would only be comparable to a demon. He sits on the couch, glaring at the wall so hard, it's amazing it doesn't explode.

He stands up and walks to us, a large vein in his head pulsing. He seems to be about to have an aneurysm.

"Dad-" Pokey starts to say.

"Quiet!" The dad snaps then turns to me, "I'm really sorry that my kids troubled you so much..."

Seeing him so angry, I actually feel sorry for Picky, and somewhat sorry for Pokey.

"It's okay, really," I say.

He snaps his glare to the boys.

"Both of you are really going to get it now!" He roars like a behemoth.

The boys run away and flee up the stairs. Their father storms after them, the house shakes with each stomp. I glance at the mother who now has a satisfied smile splayed on her face.

I get the creepy feeling they're about to get beat- Pokey cries out in pain, and Picky soon after.

"Geez, a little harsh..." I say.

The boys dad comes back down much quieter than when he went up. He still looks like a raging bull, eyes bloodshot and all.

"By the way," he says, "I would be happy if you left sometime soon."

"What?!" I ask, confused.

"I'm tired of your family living next door. We've loaned your father a lot of money. It may have been $100,000 or more. Well, I guess it really could have been less," he says, "But because of the loan, my family and I now live in poverty!"

He turns away and goes back to his couch, fuming.

"What a rude son-of-a-" I start to say but the Mom approaches so I bite my tongue.

"My husband is much too lenient with the children," she says, "Oh well, nice guys finish last. The story of our life."

Buzz Buzz flies away from my hat and flies past their mom in a wide loop. She see's the overly large insect and sceams.

"Ayyyaaaeee!" I think it's a dung beetle! I'll smash your guys out!"

"Wait-!" I cry out.

SCHWACK

The crazy woman smacks Buzz Buzz right out of the air. He crashes to the wooden floor.

"Buzz Buzz!" I cry out.

I kneel next to him and find his body is half crushed. He lets out a long groan and gasps for air.

"I was... much weaker than I thought..." he says, his voice growing weaker.

"No! Hang in there!" I say, "You can't just pop in say 'save the world' then get yourself smashed and die!"

"I'm sorry... you must now begin your adventure... see... you..." he says.

He goes quiet but his wings still twitch lightly.

"Buzz Buzz!" I gasp.

"Oh," he says suddenly, "I just remembered. Listen to my final words."

I nod my head.

"To defeat Giygas, your own power must unite with the Earth's... the Earth will then channel your power and multiply it. There are eight points that you must visit. Make these places your own... each of these locations is 'Your Sanctuary'. One of them is near Onett. It's called 'Giant's Step'. Go there first... do you...understand?"

"I t-think so," I say.

"All right, you are a very intelligent young man and... oh! The pain! Everything is getting dark," he gasps for breath, "Before I pass on I want to give you something. it is the sound stone. You can record the melodies from the eight 'Your Sanctuary' locations, into this stone. It is an awesome item. It's already dawn outside, but it matters not to me... I'm fading fast..."

His wings goe still and in the air floats a glowing silver stone with eight circles engraved in it. I reach out and grasp it in my hand. It's cool to the touch.

"Giant's Step? My sanctuaries?" I whisper, "What did I just agree to?"


End file.
